


Like a sleep

by nebulera



Series: of beasts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulera/pseuds/nebulera
Summary: Twice Maul initiates physical contact and twice Rex does.
Relationships: Darth Maul/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: of beasts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021009
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Like a sleep

[ possessive ]

The desert planet is hot enough to warrant a change of clothes, so Rex discards his normal poncho in favor of a thin shirt that lets his arms breathe. He unbuttons the first few clasps from the top and allows his collarbones the feel of air. He still wears his gauntlet, and has his belt and holsters armed. Maul, the maniac, continues to wear his black on black on black, with his hood pulled over his horns for effect.

They enter the designated cantina and are greeted with a dark atmosphere containing a swirl of drunk people. Maul leads the way and sits them at an empty corner where they’ll hopefully go unnoticed and unbothered until the informant arrives—technically they were here to meet Rex, but Maul would sooner assume a dark bodyguard role than sit back idly. He’s not one to wait around. It doesn’t bother Rex, really.

Minutes pass in silence and Rex starts to understand the atmosphere of this bar a little better. He doesn’t think it’s a hook-up joint but he and Maul are getting quite a few looks from some dark-eyed patrons: all genders and species alike. Rex could understand it with Maul: his intentions to intimidate in his dark robes could easily have the opposite effect on people—it did with Rex, anyway—and they find it more interesting than threatening. There’s a lot to be attracted to: the way he holds himself, his eyes, his tattoos

Rex thinks maybe his outfit did more than just alleviate the heat because one man in particular completely disregards Maul to shamelessly check Rex out. He eyes down Rex’s face, neck, his collarbones, the way they highlight when a strobe light flashes across his skin. He can’t say he’s not flattered; it’s been a while since someone who isn’t Maul looked at him as anything other than a clone.

Just as soon as the man tilts his head at Rex, Maul’s hand clamps down on his thigh. The beholder takes one look at Maul’s face painting a snarl with a low growl, then swiftly retreats.

Rex bumps his shoulder with his. “You're cute.”

Maul’s glare shifts to him. “He looked as if he wanted to eat you.”

“Mhm, and only you can do that.”

“Do not mock me.”

“Are you sure he wasn’t looking at you?”

“You’re insufferable, Captain,” Maul says, smirking.

Maul’s hand doesn’t move from his thigh the rest of their stay.

…

[ pilot ]

It’s a large crowd. Unfortunately, there was no way around, so Maul and the captain uncomfortably make their way through hundreds of bodies going every which way. There’s a lot of bumping and angry curses flooding the street. Maul moves swiftly, not because they are in immediate danger, but because the dense crowd is unbearable and he knows the captain isn’t fond of claustrophobic conditions such as this.

He hears a scuffle and turns around to find Rex on the kneeling on the ground where he’d either tripped or been shoved, and judging by Rex’s expression it was the latter. Maul would like to kindly slice off the hand of whoever may have pushed him but he hadn’t the time nor energy. The people push around Rex without the grace of a rock in a river. Maul leans down and takes Rex’s hand, then pulls him to his feet.

He doesn’t think too hard about it when he turns around, still holding Rex’s hand, and continues walking. Thus, if the captain should fall again, Maul could easily pull him to his feet without forgetting about him, and it lessens the chance of accidental separation.

He can’t see Rex’s face as he continues on, but feels when he slides his fingers up to wrap around his wrist and hold on tighter. He returns with a small squeeze.

…

[ invite ]

Rex collapses into the captain’s chair. “Home,” he sighs. Maul leans against the doorframe.

“Tired?” Rex asks, fully expecting a _no._ He’s holding himself rather relaxed.

Maul nods. “No rest for the wicked.”

They watch each other for a while before Rex leans back and throws his arms over the sides of his chair. He signals with two of his fingers for Maul to come to him.

Seeing how Rex is sprawled across his seat, his head tilted and his legs spread, Maul raises his brow and complies. “I sense you’re up to no good, Captain.”

The way Rex is pinned under Maul’s gaze is tantalizing for sure, and any other night Rex would be on the receiving end of those eyes, it ended with Maul holding him, wiping away his sweat as he caught his breath, warm fingers dancing across his arms and neck. But tonight, that’s not why he’s asked for Maul.

Maul takes care of him but rarely allows Rex to relieve him of that burden. So, as Maul slides himself into Rex’s lap, likely expecting something else, Rex wordlessly wraps his arms around Maul’s back, linking his hand and wrist at his middle and burying his face into his shoulder. 

Maul’s horns prevent half of their cuddling options. He can hold Rex to his chest without complications, but for Rex, it’s only prone to leave bruises.. He makes the most of this while he can. Maul collapses against him, any suggestiveness leaving him entirely.

Rex waits for his breathing to slow and for light movements to subside before he grips Maul’s thighs and lifts him.

…

[ lean ]

Maul blinks his eyes open at the sound of the top hatch opening behind him.

He turns to meet searching eyes that land on him. “Sorry,” Rex says.

“Don’t be.”

“Couldn’t find you.” Rex ascends and drops the hatch door. “Were you meditating?”

“No,” Maul says. “Just thinking.” Maul brings his knees up and brackets his arms around them. Rex comes to join where he’s sitting on top of their ship. They face the sun as it begins to set.

Their ship is completely exposed in the middle of the green, untouched planet, but there’s nothing coming after them. For now. Wind brushes past the tall grass and forms a comfortable breeze. The horizon line contains endless life bordered by mountains, as the sun descends between them. 

At some point, Rex brings his arm to wrap around Maul’s back and tug on his shoulder until he’s pressed against Rex’s side. He complies, leaning into the touch. 

“It’s nice here,” Rex says. Maul hums in agreement. They weren’t here for any particular reason other than it’s a quiet planet, and they needed a break. 

Sicemon’s skies begin to darken. Orange fades into pink and blue. And as the sun’s warmth burns out, Rex’s becomes his anchor. He yearns for this moment to last. 

“Maybe if we’re still alive in ten years…”

“Duly noted, Captain,” Maul says. “I’ll build us a house.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompts are from [this](https://devotedecay.tumblr.com/post/164076915076/non-sexual-acts-of-dominance) list
> 
> it’s also just occurred to me how vanilla my maulrex stories are, not just in terms of rating, but conflict as well. I leave it up to the more talented writers to portray the less fluff parts of their relationship 
> 
> on another note, I’ve finally figured out where they are gonna settle down 
> 
> come yell at me on [tumblr](http://obimauls.tumblr.com)  
> about maulrex or writing in general!♥️
> 
> yay or nay


End file.
